Patients evaluated for liver transplantation will be studied in "end-stage liver disease" to improve assessment of suitability for transplantation and timing of the procedure. Post-transplantation patients will be studied to determine the outcome of transplantation, especially the maximum function to be expected from the hepatic homograft.